Forever Is Here
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Future One Tree Hill: 13 years in the future the next generation of One Tree Hill Characters are trying to navigate life, all seem to be facing drama and heartbreak, just like their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Nathan and Haley: Nathan and Haley are still married, Jamie is 22 and a senior in college at Duke, he's expected to be a lottery pick in the draft. Lydia is 15 and a sophomore at Tree Hill, she's best friends with Sawyer who is a senior and both girls are cheerleaders. Daniel Scott is 12 and playing basketball, hoping to break his older brothers record. Claire Scott is six and loves to sing.**

**Julian and Brooke: Julian and Brooke are away on business a lot, but they always make time for family. Davis takes after Julian, he's 15 and loves to watch movies, he has a girlfriend named Anna who he has been dating for two years. Jude is more like Brooke, he's the starting point guard for the Ravens and he loves to party. He never really has a girlfriend but he's always hooking up with different girls. He's really close with Lydia.**

**Chase and Alex: Alex came right back from her tour when she found out she was pregnant, Chase, although angry at her for awhile, eventually forgave her and they have a daughter named Tracy. She's 13 and friends with Daniel, she loves to act just like her mom.**

**Quinn and Clay: Quinn found out she was pregnant about six months after "adopting" Logan. Logan is now 22 and best friends and roommates with Jamie. Quinn and. Clay's son Jason is 14 and friends with. Tracy and Daniel. Clay still works for. Fortitude with Nathan.**

**Peyton and. Lucas: They returned to Tree Hill when they found out Peyton was pregnant again when Sawyer was 6, their son Keith is 12 and plays basketball just like Lucas. Neither children have HCM, much to their relief, and Sawyer is into music and cheerleading.**

_In the Baker House:_

"Jude there is no way we should be doing this here, someone might find out." Lydia whisper hissed as the pair of slightly drunk teenagers stumbled into his bedroom, the one next door to his brother.

"No ones home." He raised his eyebrows and she sighed, pushing her hands through his messy brown hair, he smiled at her, as she made the drunk decision to unbutton his shirt, and he fumbled with her dress zipper, the pair fell into his bed, their drunk lust controlling their decision making skills. They wrestled each other's clothing off, and did what the rumor mill had been speculating about for months.

Davis Baker walked into the hallway of his home, his parents were away on their new movie, and his brother was at a loud party a few doors down, probably sucking face with some girl in the bathroom, but he heard rustling from inside his twins room, he didn't want to invade, so he shook his head and ignored it, walking down the hall to his room, and checking his phone to see if Anna had texted him, she hadn't, and with that he shut his phone off and tried to get some sleep.

He woke up in the morning, early per usual, and went to check to see if his brother wanted a bagel from Karen's cafe. He opened the door slightly, the first thing he noticed was the new red dress that. Lydia Scott had been wearing at school the day before discarded on the floor, the next thing he saw was his brothers plaid boxers thrown over the lamp shade, and two figures still wrapped in Jude's navy blue sheets. Davis stared at the scene in front of him for a few seconds, disgust hitting him, before he shut the door and decided to go get breakfast by himself. He came back an hour later, a coffee in his hands and his sweatshirt zipped up to lock out the chilly September air, Anna still hadn't texted him, and he was starting to worry. He had other problems to deal with though, he sat himself down with his Pre-Calc textbook and his calculator, and he started on his homework, when he heard Lydia's small feet patter against his parents hardwood floors.

"Morning Davis. I got drunk last night, Jude let me crash here." She stumbled over her lie, and Davis nodded,

"I know." He said and she hit her forehead with her hand,

"Don't tell anyone okay?" She begged and he smiled,

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. " he assured her,

"Thanks Davis, you're the best." She smiled and gave him a hug,

"I'm gone five minutes and you're already hitting on my brother." Jude joked, as he walked into the kitchen, obviously unashamed from the night before, his hair still rustled in that 'after sex' mess, and his sculpted stomach bare, because he ore nothing but his boxers, he handed Lydia her dress and she took it quickly, sending him a look and he laughed, "no one will ask questions if you show up in my shirt, your parents won't notice. " he winked and kissed her on the forehead, she deep sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna leave now." She walked towards the door, "thanks for last night." She winked back at him, closing the door behind her as he stood there with his jaw slack and his eyes following her.

"I cannot believe you slept with Lydia." Davis hissed when she was gone,

"Dude chill, we've been doing that for months." He poured himself a glass of water, and looked over at his brother, who was staring at him with a gaping mouth, "What? You surprised? Have I brought a slut home in awhile. Noooo." He made the statement as if the conclusion should've been drawn from the lack of females milling in and out of the Baker household.

_Duke University, outside of the Science Lab_**:**

Jamie chased down after the brunette in his lab class, she was hurriedly walking towards the quad, and he wanted to catch her and ask her to dinner, considering he'd been admiring her for the better half of a month. He made it next to her, and smiled his dazzling smile, she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting what he was going to say,

"I'm Jamie Scott." He stuck his hand out, that line normally worked, everyone knew him.

"I know who you are." She said matter o'factly.

"You a basketball fan?" He asked, trying to get her attention,

"You don't remember do you?" She asked and he cocked his head to the side, trying to understand,

"After the NCAA Championship Game like two years ago? The rave on campus?" She recognized his blank stare, "we were both pretty far gone..." She muttered and he shrugged,

"Sorry." He offered, and she huffed,

"Hey Julia!" A tall blonde walked towards the pair, a small child, probably around 1, clinging to her side, the blonde shot Julia a look and cocked her head towards Jamie, before regaining composure, the blonde handed the little boy over to Julia, and Julia smiled at Jamie,

"I have to go put Tyler down for a nap." She smiled, sickly sweetly at him, and walked away, but before she left, Jamie saw Tyler's eyes and recognized the deep blue tone, and sudden sinking feeling appeared in his stomach, it only worsened when the blonde who had broth Tyler over to Julia gave him a death glare and spat "ass hole" as she passed him. Jamie didn't waste any time, he followed Julia and her son towards the apartments off of campus, he was watching,feeling rather creepy, from his car, and he noticed her eyes had gotten red and she was crying, he wanted to ask too many questions but he drove away, trying to decide what to do.

Two days later, he walked into the lab, putting his stuff down next to her, and turning to her,

"Hey I'm sorry about whatever I did after that game." He whispered and she looked at him, he noticed how dark brown her eyes were, and the knot that had been building in his stomach for the past few days grew.

"Don't be." She said briefly and tried to turn back to her work, silence settled over the pair before she turned to him, suddenly her eyes wider and more vulnerable, "he's a year and 7 months." She gave him the bit of information and he smiled,

"He's a cute kid." Jamie didn't know what to say, and felt embarrassed as soon as that came out . She laughed,

"It's okay, guys normally aren't comfortable with it, don't worry about how stupid you just sounded." He chuckled at her answer and she looked over at him,

"Do you want to get coffee later tonight?" He asked.

_In Lydia's Household:_

"Hey mom!" Lydia tried to cover her hangover as she greeted her mom and her two siblings, Daniel and her dad were playing NBA Live and Claire was banging on the kiddie piano her dad had bought her for Christmas. Her mom ignored her though, and stomped straight towards Nathan,

"Nathan Scott. Our room. Now." She demanded, and Lydia backed away, glad her hangover had gone unrecognized, Nathan shrugged his shoulders at Daniel and followed Haley towards their bedroom. Lydia followed close behind, interested to know what had happened, she stood by the door, her ear pressed flatly against the wood, she heard the opening of the desk drawer.

"Is this what I think it is!?" She heard her dad say, his voice shaking,

"I swear to god Nathan." Her mom's voice sharp and tired,

"Hales, this isn't completely my fault here." He answered and Haley sighed,

"I'm 39! I can't be the old lady who just keeps having babies!" Her moms tones sounding stressed, Lydia's jaw went into an O at this, her mom was pregnant again? She leaned closer for more information,

"Hey you're not old." Nathan offered and Haley whimpered, "I know you're secretly happy about this." He joshed and she heard her mom laugh softly,

"Last one okay? No more." And she heard her dad's deep chuckle,

"That's what you said after Claire."


	2. Davis and Anna

**River Court, two days after Davis's 16th birthday: **

Davis paced nervously, he hadn't heard from his girlfriend Anna in almost a week, ever since their big fight.

***flashback***

Anna was one of those girls who attracted attention on the street, with her long blonde hair, which was almost always pulled up into a tight ballerina bun, and wide green eyes that stared into your soul. She was thin and tall, her stature that of a elegant dancer, which of course she was. She had met Davis is 5th grade, when she had moved to town and he had been assigned as her buddy for a science fair project. The two quickly became best friends, he was quiet and smart, she was polite and level headed. They had worked out perfectly as friends, that was until Anna had kissed him at sixth grade graduation. He had been completely blind-sided, and had ignored her for the entire summer. When he saw her next, she had grown even more, her chest had filled out, but her thin frame remained, he had grown up too. He'd ditched his glasses for contacts, and Brooke had insisted on making him dress preppier. He started working out in the summer, and played basketball with his brother and "cousin" every day, soon his three point shot was as precise as his ability to do a long algebra problem without a calculator. When he ran into her again at the beginning of eight grade he had pulled her into the hallway that was deserted during lunch, and he had kissed her hard on the lips, and had whispered an apology. She hadn't even responded,but had pulled him back for more, and they'd been dating ever since.

"Do you ever wish we'd waited to date?" She had asked one evening, when she was curled up against him on his couch,

"Not really." He had mumbled, absent mindedly playing with her blonde curls. She had turned her head towards him,

"I kinda wish we did." She ventured quietly and he had sat up with a start.

"Why?" He had exclaimed,

"I don't know, I just feel like we both missed those experiences." She said softly,

"What experiences?" He demanded, and she stood dip and walked over to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water,

"You know, strings of meaningless relationships. When we started dating I didn't think it was going to be a forever kind of deal." She sipped her drink,

"What did you think it was going to be then?" He asked, and she shrugged,

"I don't know, my first kiss, my first break up." She answered,

"What the hell has brought on this forever talk?" He said, clearly upset,

"I don't know, just it didn't start out serious and now it's serious, and I don't know when I was 13 I thought you were everything. And now were gonna be 16 in a few weeks, and I can't believe that I'm supposed to be with my first love the rest of my life." She said, and his heart shattered,

"But what if we are? What if we got lucky?" He asked, and she looked at him, her wide green eyes sad,

"But what if we didn't? What if our first love isn't our only love? What if we're supposed to love other people? What if we're supposed to grow up, and grow apart?" She looked like she was about to cry as she whispered the next statement, his blue eyes glazed over with anger,

"What if we got it right the first time around?" He said loudly, and he went to the door and opened it for her,

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked, her voice breaking,

"I guess this is our first break up." He pointed to the open door, she walked out, her soft sobs shaking her frame, which looked strangely thicker to him as he shut the door behind her.

***end flashback***

He dribbled the basketball against the hard concrete court, he heard foot steps behind him, he turned, hoping that it was Anna, but it wasn't, instead his brother was standing, looking worried.

"What's wrong little brother?" Jude asked, and Davis shot the ball, it swished through the net,

"Anna hasn't answered my texts" he mumbled, as he tipped in a lay up,

"Give the girl time, you guys broke up like two days ago, you have to have a post break up period before you go running back to her." Jude tossed his brother the ball,

"And you would know this how?" Davis said, his eyebrows raised,

"I've had nine girlfriends in the past year." Jude answered, "and now I have Lydia."

"That does not support your point." Davis accused him, shooting another three pointer, and watching it as it went through the hoop,

"Whatever man, come to Devon's party tonight, maybe we can find a cheerleader for you." Jude offered and Davis sighed,

"It couldn't hurt I guess." He answered, and the brothers walked off the court together. Anna watched from a distance, her sad green eyes focused on the shorter of the two, he seemed alright without her, and that hurt.

Anna switched off her headlights, and drove to her best friend Jennifer's house, she knocked on the front door, and Jen came running, she squealed and picked up her up,

"I need to sober buddy for Devon's party tonight" her friend shouted and Anna nodded her agreement, maybe it would get a certain blue eyed boy out of her mind.

**Devon's House**:

The music was already pumping when Jude and Davis Baker walked into the beach front mansion, Jude pulled his brother through the crowd of sweaty teenagers, finding the room where the team and the cheerleaders had all piled into. He found Lydia right away and pulled her away from her conversation to kiss her, then had winked and released her back to her friends. That's when a short redhead accidentally bumped into the brothers, she looked up, her drink spilled down her shirt then she looked up at Davis, her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Want my shirt?" He asked and she smiled softly,

"Wouldn't your girlfriend get mad?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said and she brightened up,

"Then sure number 17, I'll take your shirt. " She pulled off the white top she'd had on, and Davis found himself staring at her chest, before her blushed and pulled his eyes back up to her face,

"On second thought how about I take my shirt off and we go upstairs." He said strongly and she smirked up at him,

"That sounds perfect to me." She answered, and he took her by the hand and yanked her towards the stairs, Anna noticed her ex and the busty redhead going up stairs, and she held back tears. Davis continued up the stairs, the small fiery haired girl following him happily.

"So redhead, what's your name?" He asked, as the pair walked into a room,

"I'm Liz. I cheer with your brothers girlfriend" She answered and he grinned at her,

"Did everyone know about Lyds and Jude but me?"

"Pretty much. We caught them fucking in the locker room a few months ago." She explained, and he laughed,

"I'm proud of him for keeping her around for so long."

"Oh yeah, you're a relationship guy aren't you?" She asked, and he chuckled,

"Well I just got out of a two year relationship so you tell me."

"Well let's just set the record here," she mumbled as she unbuttoned his shirt, " this," she pointed between them," is not a relationship." He gripped her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him, "this," she kissed him, " is just meaningless, drunk, sex" she finished and he nodded his understanding.

Jude came up an hour later, to fetch his brother for a game of beer pong, and found him and the redhead in the upstairs bedroom, getting dressed. She had stolen his white shirt, and he was pulling on his khaki pants. Davis shoved his Charlotte Bobcats snap-back on backwards, taking a fashion hint from his brother, and winked at the red headed freshman before he left the room.

"Yo Davis! Where's your shirt?" Devon, the center on the team, and one of Davis's close friends shouted,

"It's wherever Liz went." He answered, shrugging his shoulders and went to the table that was set up. He played his brother first, and then after he'd beat him, his other teammates, until Davis could barely remember his own name, he found that winning beer pong attracted a lot of attention and before he knew it he was in the corner with a curvy brunette, who's name he didn't know. The great night ended when he stumbled out to the beach, and even in his drunken state, he recognized Anna's soft sobs, he walked, or stumbled, over to her. He sat down next to her and looked at her, his blue eyes intensely focused on her.

"Davis what are you doing out here?" She asked, aware of how drunk he was,

"I don't really know. Why are you sad?" He said, making a cute face of frustration,

"You're not going to remember any of this in the morning so I might as well tell you." She said into the night air,

"You can tell me anything." He said, almost childlike in his demeanor,

"Im late Davis." She said softly, and he looked at her,

"Late for what?" He asked, again confusion playing on his face,

"Late." She mumbled and he squished his forehead together trying to make sense of what she said,

"I can take you there. I don't want you to be late for anything." He offered, and she tried to laugh through her tears,

"Davis, I'm scared." She whispered,

"I'll protect you from the monsters Annie, they won't hurt you." He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest,

"It's not the monsters I'm worried about." She hiccuped, and he looked at her, brow furrowed,

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing you." She said into his chest,

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly, and the pair fell asleep on the beach.

When the sun rose the next morning, Davis looked down, and saw Anna asleep on his lap, his head was pounding, he barely remembered what happened the night before, but he didn't have a shirt on and his hat was on backwards, so obviously shit had gone down. He recalled stumbling out for fresh air, and finding the blonde on the beach, crying, he remembered one word, late, from their conversation, and he couldn't make sense of it. So he stood up and woke Anna up,

"Hey Anna how drunk was I last night?" He asked, as he poured Advil down his throat,

"You won four rounds of beer pong. After you had sex with Liz, and made out with some brunette in the corner." She said, her eyebrows raised, and her heart pounding.

"Damn I had a good night then." He chuckled, and looked down at his ex girlfriend, "you know we were good together Anna." He watched as her face face twisted into a pained expression, he jumped back on the ground, " what's wrong?" He asked, and she looked like she was about to cry, "don't answer that, I'm taking you to a hospital." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his car, his hangover still pounding him, he set her in the back seat, and sped off towards the nearest hospital.

An hour passed before a doctor emerged from the room,

"Was it alcohol poison? Is she okay?" Davis immediately jumped up,

"How are you related to Anna?" The doctor asked,

"I'm her boyf...well ex boyfriend." He answered,

"Well then I assume you know of her condition." The doctor continued,

"What condition?" Davis asked alarmed,

"Well Miss. Anna is six weeks pregnant." The doctor continued,

"Anna's pregnant!?" Davis exclaimed, and the doctor urged to calm him down,

"She was suffering from early onset cramps, they're nothing to be worried about, she just needs to take her pills and the pain should go away, you're free to take her home." The doctor said, and Davis, who was shocked, followed him into the room where Anna was pulling her sweatshirt back on. The two left in silence,

"Were you even going to tell me?" He asked, breaking the silence in the car,

"I didn't even know for sure until an hour ago." She mumbled, staring out the window,

"Well were you going to tell me that you even suspected it?" He asked, still angry at her for not telling him,

"I told you last night." She said,

"You knew I wasn't going to remember that, you knew I was drunk as hell." He almost shouted,

"I was scared to tell you." She whispered, and he sighed,

"You know Anna that would've been something I would've liked to have known. This is my business too!" He answered loudly,

"Whatever. I'm not keeping it anyways." She muttered, he looked at her, his eyes crazy,

"Don't I have a say!?" He exclaimed, and then regretted it, he reached over and out a hand on her thigh and gave her a reassuring squeeze, " I mean, I'll do whatever you want to do Anna."

"I'm just so scared Davis." She croaked, and he looked over, realizing she was sobbing in his passenger seat, he pulled over, next to a wide lake, and came to her side of the car,helping her out as she stood there shaking from her tears. He held her close to him, and sat down with her on the edge of the pier, their feet hanging over above the water.

"You said you didn't love me." He said softly, his hand rubbing comforting circles on her back,

"I always will." She whispered and he watched as his ex girlfriend collapsed into tears, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her head, and hoping everything was going to be alright.


End file.
